Conventional deboning machines are disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,104 and 5,813,909; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Conventional deboning machines may have difficulty establishing and maintaining acceptable working space between an auger and an interior surface of a separation chamber.